Lithos
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Su tiempo en el santuario termino desde que él ya no la necesitaba


Los personajes no son mio sino del Maestro Masami Kurumada además de que Lithos es de Saint Seiya G

* * *

Sonrió con tristeza dándole la espalda a lo que una vez conocía, ella sabía perfectamente que ahora ese mítico lugar ya no lo necesita y se volvería en un sueño difuso, después de todo ya no tenía nada porque quedarse dio un último vistazo a lo que había sido su trabajo durante los últimos años, recorrió en silencio la cella del templo hasta la salida dando hacia los templos inferiores, suspiro antes de comenzar el descenso.

Fue observando a los habitantes de los otros templos, los saludaba con cortesía y a la vez despidiéndose de ellos.

Después de la guerra contra los titanes y ser rescatada por Aioria de las garras de Chronos, pensaba que todo volvería a la normalidad sin embargo aquello era solo una mentira que ella misma se había creado; disipo todo los pensamientos después de aquel descubrimiento, y antes de que se diera cuenta había llegado a los pies del coliseo, ahí todos los caballeros se encontraban en combate logrando ser mejores caballeros al servicio de la diosa Athena.

Busco entre los sudados cuerpos a la única persona que conocía y confiaba, lo descubrió en la zona más alejada del coliseo, camino entras las gradas con la siempre seria pero aguda vista de Galán.

El que hacia unos meses casi un año había sido su amo se encontraba entrenando siempre lejos de los demás santos, le sonrío con el amor fraternal que le tenía; ella correspondió el gesto con una alegra sonrisa.

-amo Aioria, estoy lista para irme-comento con una sonrisa -

-estas segura de tu decisión Lithos, sabes que puedes estar ha servicio de alguna de las otras casas o del templo de la diosa Athena.

Lithos negó con la cabeza.

-no amo Aioria, no sería lo mismo aun cuando el patriarca o la diosa Athena sean, siempre seré su sirvienta, no puedo imaginarme otra vida asi, sin embargo usted ya no me necesita, además me gustaría hacer una nueva vida-

-yo...-

No termino de hablar cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien mas, la tercera persona se posiciono en la espalda del caballero, este mencionaba algo sin que ella alcanzara a escuchar; Lithos observo en silencio sintió un fuerte pulsar a la altura del corazón, prefería guardarse todo esos sentimientos que tenía por su "hermano" Aioria que buscar su propia felicidad además no tenía que ser adivina la forma que el caballero de Leo miraba aquella chica amazona, muchas veces ella lo seguía para descubrirlo a él espiando a aquella amazona mientras entrenaba o caminaba sola, desde aquel momento sabía que ella no tenía oportunidad con ella.

Y aun cuando en un principio tenía sus ideas, sus sospechas fueron reales cuando los descubrió besándose, sin la vista de curiosos, una lagrima solitaria fue la única que soltó para luego retirarse de ahí.

Se obligaba a si misma a no derramar lágrimas cuando los veía juntos, sin embargo le era imposible, le sonrío con gran felicidad ocultando todos sus sentimientos cuando lo vio con ella, abrazados, estaba muy feliz que Aioria encontrara con aquella amazona y ahora se hacía a un lado.

La despedida fue corta y rápida, Aioria beso su frente como lo hacia cuando había comenzado como sirvienta de la casa de Leo y esos serían los únicos que besos que permanecerían en su corazón.

Fue guiaba por ambos caballeros hasta llegar a los límites del santuario.

-esto es el adiós amo Aioria-

-Lithos, te deseo lo mejor en el mundo exterior -Aioria la abrazo por última vez mientras la amazona se quedaba atrás de él en una distancia prudente.

-gracias amo Aioria igual yo le deseo lo mejor-

Muchas gracias Lithos, mi pequeña hermana-revolviendo los cabellos de la menor el guardián de la casa de leo dio media vuelta para ir en compañía de su pareja dejando a la menor sola en la frontera, los pasos de una cuarta persona la sacaron del mutismo que entro hacia unos momentos.

-¿Lithos ya esta lista?-

-si Galán mi tiempo en el santuario termino-

Fin

* * *

La personaje de Lithos me gusta más para Aioria que Marín ( lo siento mucho a las fans de esta pareja )


End file.
